Wolf Daughter
by MTRose
Summary: When a 2 year old Kagome goes into the well, she gets adopted by Kouga and his tribe. She meets and grows up with Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. As she grows, a relationship blooms. SessKag
1. Found in a Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any characters!!!! I just love them to bits, and would like to show my appreciation!!!

_MTRose: Hey there everyone!!! This is my first Fic, though I have written before! I've wanted to do an Inuyasha Fanfic, and my favorite pairing to boot! Sesshomaru is fine, and Kagome is the perfect opposite, though I'm gonna COMPLETELY mess with the time line!! MWAHAHAHA!!!! _

_SenayDalig::slaps Rose:: Cut it out ! _

_Rose: Sorry """"_

**Wolf Daughter**

"Grandpa! I'm going to go to the corner store! Can you watch Kagome for a bit?" I heard my mother say. My grandpa looks at me, smiles a little, then turns back to his work.

"Sure thing, Seta, I've got it," he said from his work. I heard the front door slide close, and then the only sounds to be heard were my grandpa's tinkering and the steady tick of the old clock in the other room. I sat there, sucking my thumb, and kicking the blanket off my legs. Grandpa subconsciously put the blanket back on my lap.

"Must be nice being two…" he grumbled. "Let's see… OH! I've never seen this marking before…" He set down the wooden object and scuttled to an ancient looking book shelf, and began digging. Suddenly, I felt like my mom calling me. I got on my feet, stumbled towards the door, then fell, crawled out, and found my way towards the kitchen. I saw the end of the kitty my mom got me swish its tail as it left through the little door, to go outside.

"Ki ki!" I crawled towards the little door, and made it through, and outside. The outside was red, orange, and the wind blew a little. Then, the familiar pull was felt again, and I looked towards it. The wind blew ajar a wooden door on a familiar shack. I'd seen it many times from my mother's arms, and I made my way to it.

I went inside, where it was warmer, and made it one step at a time, down inside, towards a wooden-looking box. The top creaked up; eyes peered at me from inside.

"Wahh!" I cooed at the person. She lifted the top, and slowly came towards me, and then she picked me up.

"Well, this seems easier then I thought" she hissed at me. "Perhaps, I should take the jewel from you, than have you as a desert, hmm?" I grabbed at her hair, and giggled.

"Hehehe… too easy; come, child, we must be going."

She took me in the box with her, and the she began to glow blue. The light shined off her and I looked up at the cloudy sky outside of the top of the box. We both came out, but my house was gone. So was the kitty, and my outside toys. There was just red and orange trees.

"Maaamaaaaaa!!!" I cried, rubbing my eyes. The lady hissed in my ear.

"Shut up, you disgusting little _beast_," she said as she dropped me onto the cold ground.

"Maamaaaa!!!" I cried as I got up, and looked at the lady. Her eyes scared me; they were beady, and she had fangs like a monster.

"Be quiet!" she hit me in the face, and I fell, I hit my face in the grass and dirt. "You ugly, little human! Shut up, or I'll spill your blood here!" She rose completely out of the box, towering above me, and I could see, she was a monster.

"WAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A young boy no older then twelve stopped in mid run and scanned the horizon. His bright blue eyes looked out above the trees, his pointed, elven ears twitching in his straining. He turned to his wolf companion, the wolf also had his eyes and ears trained in the same direction. His dark brown, shoulder-lengthed hair, whispered on his skin. He smelt his father coming, his tail wagging slightly.

"Kouga! Did you find anything?" an elderly man with the same color hair, but green eyes and much taller then him said as he peered at him. Kouga pointed to the horizon.

"Shiron and I heard a wailing from over there," he said. The she-wolf, Shiron, whined at them. "I agree, father; something is telling me that I need to go there." Just then, another scream was heard, far more painful this time. Kouga tensed, and faltered in his step.

Shiron began to whine more pleadingly. Kouga's father watched at their responses, then looked at the origins of the yell.

"Very well, Kouga, you'd better hurry," he said. Kouga smiled a wide-toothed grin, then began to run, Shiron right on his heels. He watched his run off as others came behind him.

"Chief, should we follow Prince Kouga?" One beta male, Kouga's pack brother asked.

"Yes, but let him fill his couriousity first. What ever it is, he can handle it for the first few minutes; we will follow shortly," the Chief said. The beta male exchanged looks with another pack brother. "And the fact that he followed the voice of a human pup?"

"We will see," the Chief replied with a knowing grin.

Kouga huffed down the unbeaten path, this unknown force pulling him. He scanned the forest with trained ears and eyes, looking for his objective. A whine from Shiron made him look to his left, towards the east. A whiff of what he caught startled him.

"A _human_?! She's bleeding…" he exchanged looks with Shiron, then began to run towards the scent. "Might as well see…" He entered the clearing, and was rushed with an amazing aura. He saw the lady centipede first, but she wasn't the source of the energy, it was her prey. The overwhelming aura came from a human girl, no older then three years old. She lay shaking and bleeding on the ground.

"What do you want, _wolf-pup_?" the centipede hissed. "She my prey, now run home to your mother." Kouga scowled, then stepped forward. He growled under his breathe, and Shiron ran to the girl. The girl yelped, and shuffled back. Shiron bowed her head, folding back her ears and whining. She slowly nudged the foot of the girl, and the girl calmed down a little. Shiron the turned to Kouga, who was standing between her and the centipede.

"The first mistake you made, _Lady Centipede, _was hunting for prey on wolf land. You're be lucky that I'm letting you go without a meal. Now LEAVE!" Kouga puffed out his chest, and stared daggers at the giant bug lady.

"That's rich, and what does a wolf-whelp plan on doing to someone like me, hmm?" she chuckled darkly. "I suppose you'll make a good meal for my babies." She smiled widely, showing her enlarged fangs. Kouga dodged the oncoming attack with ease, then went to tease her, when he realized that the centipede was headed straight for Shiron.

"Shiron! Watch out!" Kouga ran after the slithering bug, catched her tail, and digging his claws into her flesh, reveling in her yelps of pain. By then, Shiron had picked up the girl by the shirt and made a mad dash for some cover. The centipede when to lash out when she was pinned down by three more bodies, those which where twice as big as the pup, Kouga.

"Why, Lady Centipede, I would have thought you would know better then to attack Prince Kouga on _my_ lands," the Chief said, holding her down by the neck as she writhed on the ground. The overgrow bug hissed at him, and, with that, he beheaded her. He stood to look towards his son, who was slowly creeping over to Shiron and the human pup. Kouga sniffed a little, then fingered a puddle of blood, and went a little faster to Shiron's side.

"Father, she is dieing," Kouga said. "For just a little one, she put up a good fight." He turned to make eye contact with his father, his eyes looking for something in his father's. Shiron was licking her wounds, at an attempt to help the healing process; The girl had a large gash in her upper thigh.

"Kouga, you know the pack and the rules of the pack. You are a beta, so you must look at this from the packs perspective," the Chief said evenly. "And don't think I don't smell her miko blood." Kouga looked at his bloody fingertips, then to the girl. "I know how you see humans, so remember if you make this decision, what the possible consequences are."

His father walked away, knowing all too well what his son's decision would be. Kouga walked to the little girl, and saw her eyes were open.

"For a little human whelp, you sure are tough," he chuckled. She looked one at him, he could smell her fear. "No need to fear me, I want to help you. Do you want to live?" She looked at his eyes, the blue clashing with blue. He could tell by her stern look what her answer was. "What's your name?"

" 'Go-cough 'Gome," she said, trying to sit up, her eyes welling with tears.

"Gome? What a weird name… well, anyways, my name is Kouga, and I'm your new pack brother," he said lifting her up in a bridle style. Shiron walked by him, padding silently. "You must follow my instructions if you want to live, ok?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Well, I tell her one thing, and she does another!" Kouga tromped out of his cave to the outing of the rocks, into the packs den. The wolves slept here, near the cave openings, and this was were the pups went to play. Kouga marched his way towards the group of pups were he knew his ward would be. Sure enough, Kagome sat with some wolf pups, watching the other wolf youki pups chase each other. 'At least she listens when I say not to join in their rough housing.' He sighed and walked towards Kagome.

"Kagome," He said, standing behind her. It had only been a year, but she had gotten much taller, though her eyes were just as wide and happy.

"Brother Kouga!" she said, launching into his arms. He sighed happily, and then shook his head.

"Kagome, I told you to stay in the cave today!" Kouga berated her, huffing slightly.

"But, Brother Kouga… I want to meet Father's friends too!" she looked at him, whining a little; a trick she picked up from the other pups. Since she had been adopted by the chief, she had been accepted by their pack, smelling like a wolf youki, and getting a longer lifespan.

"This isn't like meeting our pack brother's from the Northern tribe! This is a council with the tai inuyoukai! He may not look well on father taking in a human!" Kouga berated her. Kagome looked down, if she were a youkai, her ears would have drooped. Kouga sighed, than sat down next to her. He knew of the other pups' teasing, and he could only do so much.

"I'm sorry," she said standing. "I'll go wait with Shiron." Kouga looked at the other pups, than went after Kagome. When he reached the cave, he tackled her to a pile a pelts, laughing as she struggled.

"Don't be sorry! I'll play with you, once I greet the guests, k?" he saw her smile, getting up. "Now don't get into to too much trouble, ok?"

He walked out of his cave, going to where his father would be waiting for him. His father, turning towards him, motioned him to come to his right side.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked steadly.

"In the den, waiting for me; hopefully, she stays there," he let out an exasperated sigh. His father laughed, seeing his son drained from his routine of watching his adopted younger sister.

"Well, I'm sure she…" but he stopped; both him and Kouga caught the inuyokais' scent.

"Who is with him?!" Kouga said a little upset; his father laid his hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's most likely his son, Sesshomaru; there's no need to get upset," his father soothed.

Two figures dropped in front of them; they both wore white hakama and haiori, with steel armor. The larger dog demon had a two tails, black stripe markings on his face and arms; his eyes were amber, and he seemed to have a jovial aspect to him. Just like k\Kouga and his father, he had his pure white hair in a high ponytail.

Sesshomaru, to the older inuyoukai's right, was a mini version of his father. He had his snow white hair down, and had maroon stripes instead of black. His one tail laid behind him, going to the ground. His eyes were drawn taught, and had older looking features for someone who was the same age as Kouga.

Kouga realize that this Sesshomaru seemed a tad nervous, his tail twitching back a forth; he also seemed to be opening and closing his hand, trying not to let anyone else notice.

'Why is he so nervous, its just a meeting,' Kouga huffed and looked down to some rocks around the den. 'I just like the fact that we're meeting by our den…'

"Well, have you been Taisho?" his father asked. InuTasho seemed to look at him longways.

"Always with the small talk, ay Jiro?" InuTasho said snidely. Kouga looked nervously away; he'd never heard about this youkai, but were they on bad terms?

Suddenly, throwing both preteens off, the older youkai started laughing uncontrollablely. Kouga looked up at them, gaping; he looked at Sesshomaru, who had a similar look on his face.

"Father," Sesshomaru started; his voice very smooth for a young boy, "what is the meaning of this?" InuTasho just ruffled a now agitated boy's hair.

"Jiro and I go way back, before we were tais; we grew up knowing each other," InuTasho stated.

"In fact, we were the most mischievous pups in our lands," Kouga's father proclaimed proudly. Kouga seemed to sigh in relief.

'So, there was no chance of InuTasho threatening Kagome…'

"Infact," InuTasho started again, "I believe you, Prince Kouga, received your wily ways from your father." Kouga just smirked at that. "And your arrogance to boot, I see." Both Kouga and Jiro looked dejected at that.

A smell was caught on the breeze, and Kouga quickly turned to his left. Down, on a grassy hillside, Kagome tumbled and wrestled with some other pups.

"Kagome…" Kouga said, sliding his hand down his face. Just as he was about to yell at her, his father put his hand on his shoulder.

"Go ahead and play with her; one so young doesn't really know how to follow directions," Jiro smiled at him. Kouga smiled, then ran off a little, then turned back.

"C'mon, Sesshomaru!" Kouga said, running towards Kagome, and then tackling her to the ground. Sesshomaru stared out at them, his tail swishing a little. He got a look of disgust, but when his father was once again talking with the wolf taiyoukai, he got curious, and slowly walked out in the field, only to sit a little bit away from the other pups.

'She's a human…?' he had no doubt; underneath the wolf smell was the definant smell of human. He also smelt her powers; she was a miko, interesting. He watched as she wiggled out from underneath Kouga, then, as if sensing his eyes on her, she sharply turned to look at him dead pan. He seemed a little shocked, though he hid it well. She just smiled at him, turning back to Kouga to pull on his buckskin shirt.

When he knew no one was looking, he let a little smirk show.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Rose: TA DAA!!!! That's it I hope you like it so far, but I want to know what you think, so, reviews feed!!! OM NOM NOM!!!!_


	2. His Royal Shortyness

Disclaimer: Still own nothing…. TT

Rose: WOW!!! I woke up the nest day and my email was crammed! Yay! So, here we go!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Wolf Daughter**

**Chapter 2**

Although Sesshomaru didn't say a word, and hid it well, his father new that he needed friends; being a young cynical pup wasn't a good sign. He also new the strange curiosity that his son felt when he saw the little wolf princess.

Yes, he knew she was human, be he didn't mind that; Sesshomaru's mother was the one had been trying to ingrain the human hating into his son. Sesshomaru's mother passed when he was a little too young to be affected, perhaps why he was so hesitant to befriend anyone.

He watched his son sit near the wolf pups, watching with a weary eye and a bored look. Sesshomaru had learned to control his looks, but had yet to control his body language. The all telling twitch of his tail let his father know that he itched to join in the fun, but held back for reasons unknown.

He watched his son be approached by the little human. 'This should prove interesting.'

"Yes..?" Sesshomaru drawled out. The human stood a couple feet infront of him, sucking her thumb, just _staring_ at him. She walked to his right and sat down; he watched her carefully.

"Fuufy!!" she then dumped her body on his now steadily twitching tail. At first, he visibly paled, then gained control. He picked her up by the shirt, off the ground, to eye level. She gave him a toothy grin, and he grimaced. "Fuffy!!!"

"You will refrain from calling this Sesshomaru, Fluffy," he said in his boyishly docile tone. Kagome reached for his tail from his grasp, thoroughly ignoring him. 'She just _ignored_ me? Humph, seems as though humans ARE that stupid.' He went back to paying attention to her; she was still trying to get his tail. He set her down on her feet and pushed her away, then did a 'shoo' motion.

Kouga walked over and grabbed her hand, starting to pull her away.

"C'mon, Kagome, leave him alone, he's boring anyways," Kouga huffed. Sesshomaru was about to correct him on this slight of character when he heard a sniffle, and the smell of tears assaulted his nose.

"-Hic- Fuuffyy…" Kagome sobbed out, big tears rushing down her face. Both Sesshomaru and Kouga were taken aback; they had no idea what happened. In a flash, Jiro had her in his arms.

"What's the matter?" he said to the two young youkai.

"I dunno Pop, she just started _cryin_," he said, worrying over her. Jiro looked at Sesshomaru, who glared at him.

"This Sesshomaru did nothing, just sent her on her way," he stated calmly. Jiro glared a little, then picked her up.

"I may think she's just tired; human pups need too much sleep it seems," Jiro said, seeing Kagome already droop her head a little. When Jiro was long gone towards the den entrance, Kouga squared off with Sesshomaru.

"Hey! What did you say to her?!" Kouga bared his teeth a little, a low growl erupting from his chest. Sesshomaru sighed and stood up.

"I did nothing, and I said nothing. It seems that your charge was just merely tired; one little thing made her cry. Or perhaps it's that she is just confused, being a _human miko_ surrounded by youkai," Sesshomaru said evenly. "It's not natural; perhaps, if you were to make a wise decision, of which I highly doubt, you would give her over to her people, where she can live happily, and not disgrace the youkai ways." With that, he turned, and marched off.

Kouga, seemingly still digesting all that was said, snapped out of his stupor, and growled menacingly.

"You talk big for such a small youkai," Kouga said, pointing out one of Sesshomaru weak points; he was short for his age. Sesshomaru turned abruptly, glaring at Kouga. "It seems to me that you have no understanding of what it's like to care for someone; she's my pack sister, I would _never_ give her away!" They were just about to come to blows when InuTasho stepped in.

"That's enough you two," his loud voice boomed, drawing both pups attention. "You two need to learn to get along; as future rulers of these lands, and as allies." He watched as Kouga drooped his head a little, and Sesshomaru huffed. "Come Sesshomaru, we are going." They went towards the den, and waited for Jiro.

"Leaving already?" Jiro said from the den, still holding Kagome, who wasn't quite asleep yet.

"Yes, it seems our sons had an argument," InuTasho said with a smirk. "That's ok, we will visit later, though."

"Well, then, I will see you later," Jiro said. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, who lifted an eyebrow.

"Bye bye," she said, opening and closing her hand slowly. Sesshomaru didn't know how exactly to respond, so he opted to give her a curt nod. His father saw him falter, and smiled. He placed his hand on her head, and she latched onto his fingers automatically.

"Until next time little one," he said, then turned and left.

**3 Years later**

"Poppa!" Kagome said, running from den to den. "Poppa!"

"Kagome! Quiet down please!" Kouga yelled over to her. He was studying some scrolls his father had given him; being the next in line sucked for the rambunctious prince. Kagome walked over to him; Kouga was now much taller, looking 15, and just as moody.

"Do you know where Poppa is?" she asked, sitting down next to him. Kouga looked towards the den entrance and sniffed a little. "He's by the spring." Kagome nodded her head, and looked up at him.

"Why do you never play with me anymore?" Kagome asked slowly. Kouga gave her a weak smile.

"Sorry little one, but I have to study; or father will have my head," he said, making a hangman gesture, which made Kagome laugh.

"Will I ever have to study like you?" Kagome asked. Kouga stared at his work; he knew that Kagome wasn't recognized as a true wolf youkai loyal, but trying to explain that to someone was hard for him.

"No, little princesses don't have to study, they just have to know our ways," Jiro said from the den entrance, making both of them look up.

"Poppa!" Kagome said, running to latch onto his legs. "I made I present for you Poppa! Maron showed me how!" She then ran to her pile of furs and picked up a wreath of flowers. "See Poppa! It smells nice!" Jiro took it, then smiled at her.

"Yes, it smells very nice, and it's very pretty," he said. Kouga laughed; his father had just said 'pretty'. "We have a big event happening soon, we have to get ready to travel."

"Travel?!" Kouga said, bounding up. He hadn't traveled in 20 years, it made him want to leave right away. "Where are we going?"

"To the western territory, InuTasho is getting mated, and we were invited for the ceremony," his father stated. This, however, didn't please Kouga.

"Are we taking Kagome?" He asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave one of my pups behind."

"I don't think it's a good idea, father. Sesshomaru will be there, and I don't want Kagome around him," Kouga said with a huff.

"You still hung up about what happened last time? You really must be my son," he said, laughing. Kagome looked at them.

"Poppa, I want to go too! Don't leave me behind!" She said pleadingly. "Why doesn't brother Kouga want me to go?"

"Because your brother is over protective, and doesn't like Prince Sesshomaru," Jiro said laughing at Kouga, who had a shocked face.

"I wouldn't have minded him if he wasn't such an ass!" Jiro started laughing, leaving Kagome a bit puzzled.

They had started packing, and gathered the traveling group, which also included Shiron, who worked double time watching for both Kouga and Kagome. They began their long trek, this would be the first time Kagome was let out of the safety of the den. Kouga grumbled and pouted, walking behind his father, who carried Kagome; she, being raised with the other pups, had enough strength and stamina for the trip, but Jiro didn't feel like letting her walk around in the forest, seeing as she was so curious and clumsy; a deadly combination.

The first night they camped out, Kagome fell fast asleep in the watchful keep of Shiron. Kouga slept nearby, along with his father. They didn't pack a lot, just a change of clothes and some food, so they didn't have much for warmth. Kagome was kept warm by the others body heat, being the only one who would be effected by the elements.

They traveled for the next three days, only coming across some lesser boar youkai, who they quickly dealt with, then traveled along. They came to the den of the dog youkai rather uneventfully, and were greeted by the loud, jovial InuTasho.

"There you are! I was afraid that you wouldn't make it for tomorrow!" InuTasho said, shaking hands with Jiro.

"It took so long because of this one," he said, gesturing to the sleeping form of Kagome, tucked into his arms.

"So, you _did_ bring her! That's wonderful! I think Izayoi will definantly enjoy this one's company," InuTasho said, laughing. Kagome began to stir in Jiro's hold, catching the other three's attention. "Well, good morning."

"Hello," Kagome said shyly. "It's nice to see you again, InuTasho-sama."

"It seems to me that you've grown up quiet a bit since our last meeting, Little One."

Kagome blushed under his gazed, and began to wiggle to get free of Jiro's grasp. Jiro set her down, and she looked around. Unlike her den, which was on a mountain surrounded by rocks, this den was dug out of a hillside, and was in the heart of the forest. Many people were walking around, all here for the mating ceremony. Many glanced at her, obviously because of her human scent. Shiron stayed tucked at her side, glared at those who were offending her lady under their breath.

Kagome then spotted something shiny, effectively catching her attention. A adolescent youkai was walking alone, his silver hair what caught her attention. She automatically recognized Sesshomaru, and got excited. She ran towards him before anyone was the wiser, and launched herself onto him.

"Fluffy!!" she yelled as she effectively grounding him.

Sesshomaru had heard the running, but was caught unawares as to the impending tackle. He fell to the ground in a mix of surprise and disgust. He was about to toss her off when he recognized her; Jiro-sama's adopted human pup.

He stood up, his face looking calm, just one eye drawn tighter then the other. He picked her up, and then began brushing off the dead leaves on himself.

"Fluffy! Do you remember me?" she said happily. Sesshomaru mentally sighed.

"You will not address this Sesshomaru in such a disrespectful way," he stated. Kagome looked a little confused, her blue eyes swimming.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, Fluffy…sama?" she smiled apologetically at him. He paled and it took all effort not to drag his hand down his face.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Rose: WHOO!!! See? Thanks for all the adds and reviews, you get rewarded! I hope all of you are enjoying! I know Sessy is having some OOC-ness, but, I figure that since he's younger, it's the development of his…. Unique character, ne?_

_SenayDalig: aaaHEM!_

_Rose: AH! That's right! This is my right hand woman, and my beta! Thank her for all her hard work::glomps Senay::_

_Senay: WAHH::crash::_


	3. Kicked in the Butt

_Rose: OOOOHHHH KAAAYYY!!! It's been a little bit, but I'm updating again!!!_

_SenayDalig: Ya, try NOT to do so many typos!_

_Rose::Sweatdrops:: Eheehee_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter 3

His leather-booted feet tromped down the heavily littered forest, walking at almost a jogging speed to get away from his follower. The kicking feet followed still, and he was growing tired of this game. He turned on a dime to look at his stalker.

"Do you _not_ know how to leave this Sesshomaru alone?" his voice was steady. His answer was a grin from the 6 year old stalker.

"But, Sesshomaru-sama, our fathers told us to play," Kagome answered in a whine.

"So go play with the _other_ wolf brat," Sesshomaru stated. He turned to leave, and heard the slow follow of the girl; he mentally sighed.

It had been a year since his fathers mating with the human, Izayoi. He didn't care much for the woman, but she didn't particularly bother him. It was his father's life; he can choose to mate a human, as long as he wasn't forced to participate in this dysfunctional 'family'. All he knew was, for sure, he would _never_ mate a human; the reason walked in his footsteps 4 feet behind him.

"Does this Sesshomaru need to take a forceful action to remove your person from here," he said, stopping; his gesturing insuring a quick, painful removal. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, saying nothing. He waited, and then turned slowly to see her reaction; she looked at her feet. "Well?"

"But… Sesshomaru-sama…" Kagome began to struggle with her words. Sesshomaru had noticed that she was developing a character, and would most likely put it aside for him, but only for so long. "I just want to play with you." She looked up at him with her best puppy eyes.

"Hn. I understand that you want to, _however_, I do not. To be completely honest, I find you quite annoying, and not entertaining at all." 'Well, that's not entirely true… Here comes the entertaining part.' He had to forcefully hide his smirk as he watched Kagome begin to tremble; he knew all to well that it wasn't from crying. Oh no, it's…

"You know what, you _great pompous ASS!!!_ I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" she tromped off. Sesshomaru just needed to do one more thing.

"Finally… the annoying twit," he said quietly, but loud enough for his prey to hear. Kagome stopped in her tracks; he could visibly see her twitching. She spun around and he could see the intense anger radiating from her eyes.

"I'll show you an annoying TWIT!!!" she began to pick up rocks and toss them at him. When he dodged them, she ran to him in frustration, trying to land a hit on him. He side stepped all her attempts, then made a quick kick in between his legs. He dodged it, thank heavens, but he paled slightly.

'Wha… she just tried to kick me…' he realized how pissed he got her.

"Now, you little wench, you need to be more careful where you try to kick this Sesshomaru," he stated, dodging another punch. He realized a little too late that he made a mistake; his comment just pissed her off more. He leaped past her as she threw a dangerous punch, but was caught off guard as she grabbed his tail, pulled him back, and landed a solid kick to his lower back, throwing him off balance. He stepped a couple feet ahead, and then stood erect.

'Uh oh…' she thought as she stood looking at his back. 'I think…' she took a step back, and he turned to look at her; shock was evident on his face. Then, slowly, his eyes bled red, and a feral growl erupted from his chest. She knew what that meant; she turned tail and ran as fast as she could. Sesshomaru was slow on the uptake. She ran full out, hearing her attacker in hot persuit.

"AHHHH!!!" she bolted out, running for her life. Sesshomaru was weaving through trees, quickly catching up to her. "PAAAAPAAAA!!!" A few long seconds later, and she was surrounded by her father's arms. She turned to see Sesshomaru in his father's arms, flailing, trying to get to her. His father, however, had a cement grip, and soon, she felt her heart stop its relentless beating.

"What happened?" InuTaisho stated, looking puzzled. Sesshomaru snarled, and jerked roughly, trying to get to Kagome.

"I kicked him in the butt," she sad. Jiro and InuTaisho exchanged surprised looks, trying hard not to laugh, because Sesshomaru was only angrier at the laughter he smelt.

"Stupid…_bitch_… must learn _place_," he snarled, his fangs protruding more so the usual. Jiro sighed, and then bent towards Kagome.

"Kagome, you know what you must do," he said softly. Kagome sighed, and rolled her eyes, but didn't budge.

"But… but… he called me a _twit!_" she claimed, which sent the two grown youkai into another fit of half laughter.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "Sesshomaru is like Kouga in that he can't control his blood beast yet, you need to do your part." When she sighed in refusal, he pushed her on the butt towards Sesshomaru. Again, she sighed, but she lowered her head, acting meek. She slowly walked to Sesshomaru, who was watching carefully. She didn't dare look up; she slowly lifted her hand, putting it on his chest, and then put her head underneath his chin, and, shattering her own ego, she made a low whimpering sound. He answered her with a rumble meant to show her he understands.

"What…" Sesshomaru said slowly, standing from stupor. He saw Kagome in a position of submission, which he didn't know how to react to. He didn't realize he lost control; young youkai who can't control their blood beast often forget what happens. He cleared his throat, but she still didn't take the hint. He looked to his father, who smiled knowingly. He grabbed Kagome shoulder, and lifted her.

"It's ok Kagome, he's better now," InuTaisho said. Then, when Kagome had slowly made her way back to Jiro's clutch, the older two began laughing. Sesshomaru knew now _exactly _what they were laughing about, he stalked away, and Kagome reflected on what had happened.

'If Papa and InuTaisho-sama hadn't come, I would have been…' she gulped, loosing color in her face, and fainting quietly against her father.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Izayoi-sama!!!" Kagome chimed, skipping towards the woman; she was already pregnant, it showing slightly on the naturally slim woman. "How are you and the baby today?" Izayoi smiled and put her hand on Kagome's head.

"Just fine my dear. How do you fair today?" Izayoi's quiet tones seemed to be noticeably calming Kagome.

"Fine! I'm just getting away from Kouga for a while; he doesn't let me do _anything_," Kagome said, letting go a sigh. Izayoi giggled, covering her mouth as she did. Kagome smiled and sat down next to the older woman. "I overheard Papa and Kouga talking about sending me away…"

"What?" Izayoi sighed, looking at the disheartened girl. "Sweetie, are you sure you heard right?"

"Yes… I'm sure, they said my kind can only be trained by my kind… I don't know what they meant… but, I know they mean that I'm not youkai…" kagome looked at her hands. "I wish I was… I feel out of place; I _feel_ youkai, but I'm not!" At this, tears went down her face in streams. Izayoi gathered the girl in her arms; she began to pet her hair.

"Sweetie, no matter how you were born, you are accepted by those that matter," she said, smiling. "Can you do me a favor? It's something I can only ask you; can I count on you?" Kagome wiped away her tears, and looked into Izayoi's, nodding. "My child is going to be both youkai and human, just like you! Promise me that you'll always be his friend? Even when others make fun of him?"

"Yes, Izayoi-sama! I will try my best!" Kagome said while she smiled brightly. "I will make sure that he isn't teased; I never liked it, and he will know that we are alike!"

"Thank you, little one," she said, standing her up. "Don't worry about what your father and brother said; they both love you, and will do only good for you, ok?"

"Ok!" Kagome said. She heard footsteps at the den entrance and turned. Sesshomaru looked at the two with impassive eyes. It had been a couple months since their run in, and she refused to go near him anymore.

'Good riddance,' he snorted. She looked at him, then cast down her eyes. She turned to Izayoi, bowed a little, then turned to him, and did the same. She didn't spare him a glance as she walked past him, walking out of the den. His stomach and chest felt a tight, fluttering sour feeling. 'No, she is annoying; even though she was fun to tease.'

"Sesshomaru-kun, you really shouldn't be so mean to everyone," Izayoi said, catching his attention. "I know you feel guilty." She then gestured to his hand, which was placed over his stomach to calm the fluttering. He quickly threw it to the side.

"It's nothing to concern you with," he said a little hotly.

"Of course, but if I may say so," she started, "you never know how long she will be a part of your life; you shouldn't be that way, yes?" Sesshomaru just glared at her.

"You don't know what you speak of," he said tersely.

"Yes, of course," she said, going back to some stitching. Sesshoamru left the den, glancing at Jiro, Kouga, and Kagome as they headed back to their den. Kouga turned towards him, and they glared at each other; then, Kouga stuck out his toungue and mouthed, 'Prissy, girly shorty!'

Sesshomaru didn't respond, but felt his eye twitch.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**x

­_Rose: Yup Yup!!!! Reviews feed!!! Om Nom Nom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	4. One Annoying Baby

_::creeps up into view:: hi everyone::dodges unnamed fruit:: _

_Im SORRY!!!!! Its been soooo busy! With finals, and Christmas, and my birthday, and new years, me heads been spinning::cries tears of blood::_

_PS I know the dividers aren't worrying so I will try other kinds _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Wolf Daughter

Chapter 4

"Come on Kagome!" Kouga said, running ahead. Kagome ran behind him; she had, as of late, been demanding the other wolves treat her as another one of her pack. That meant no longer being held while they traveled, she had to keep her own. The other wolves, especially Jiro and Kouga, were hoping that this was another one of her independent flares.

However, to their mixture of surprise and horor, this had been keeping up for the past 5 months. At first she had been tired out, and insufferable, but not once did she complain or give up. Instead, she held her tongue and her resolve, and after the first few months, she started toughening up, and now, even though she was still the packs handicap, she was a lot more reliable then she use to be. She was running with Kouga and Jiro, once again making their ways to the western territories. They hadn't been their since she had that one talk with Izayoi.

Now, she was ready to give birth to her first son; Kagome was determined to be there. After all, she had promised Izayoi that she would help befriend her child! She was excited about her new friend's birth. They arrived, and apparently, just in time. Many servants were rushing around, trying to get ready for their new prince's arrival.

Jiro ran off to go find Taisho, and Kouga grasped Kagome's hand like she would disappear, which was exactly what he was afraid of happening. Kagome was excited at the commotion at first, but now she was getting overwhelmed. Just when everything was getting way too loud, a painful yell filled the clearing. Everyone froze for a little, before the people needed rushed off to their appointed necessities.

"Kouga…what was that?" Kagome seemed a little terrified. Kouga, being around for a while, knew _exactly_ what that was.

"Lady Izayoi is going into labor," Kouga said, wincing when they heard another yell. "And I can tell she's starting the complicated parts." Kagome paled; if it was that painful, she _never_ wanted children.

"Come Kagome, we can't go to father, he's restraining Lord Taisho, let's find a good place to wait," Kouga said, walking off a little, so they could be out of the way. They sat on a flat rock, just silently waiting. At some point, she saw Sesshomaru as he paced a little, obviously on a mission, before heading off in a direction.

For the little Kagome, this time seemed to pass by in eternity. Izayoi's yells for a while got worse and worse, then they began to get weaker and weaker, until they couldn't be heard at all. A long while passed until an earth shattering, teeth clenching roar ripped through the quiet of the forest. Then, in its echo, the wails of a baby were heard. Kagome seemed to rejoice at the sounds, but her heart dropped when she turned big eyes to Kouga.

He was depressed and as white as ghost.

"Kouga, what's the matter?" Kagome said cautiously. He visibly gulped, then turned to Kagome. "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No Kagome, the baby is fine…"

"Lady Izayoi… she passed away while giving birth to her son," Sesshomaru said quietly. He had somehow snuck up on them, and was now standing to Kagome's left. He smelt fear on her at first; apparently, she still feared him. That novelty was wearing thin…

Then, he smelt the watery, salty sign of tears. Then, like a wind hitting him square in the face, he felt her sadden. Her smell turned from it's happy go lucky, fresh airy smell, to, what can only be described as, a dank, empty cave. He turned to the girl; her face was pale, her eyes were wide. She had obviously never suffered a loss like this. Jiro sheltered her too much.

He then reflected about how he was when he had learned of _his_ mother's passing. He did not shed a tear, but he felt hollow inside, and to this day, even after roughly 80 years, he still felt a missing part. He didn't shed a tear now either; even though Izayoi did try her best to make him feel at home, and less apprehensive about her being around. He felt his father's pain; he was a strong man, and he had gone through enough trails as proof.

He not only lost one mate, but now two.

Sesshomaru had heard that it is perhaps one of the most painful experiences a demon can have. Through rigorous training, one can dull their senses to pain, both physical and emotion. But no matter what, no matter how much you toughen your body or your mind, there is no sure way to protect your soul. Mates give parts of their souls to the other, and when a mate passes, the other is left with only a partial soul. This happened twice to his father.

He knew, without any personal experience, just by the sheer depression coming from his father, that this was the most pain he has been in in a while. He knew that his father would never be the same; he knew, by the tugging in his soul, that his father wouldn't be the same demon. If he lived, he would not be_ living_. He shook his head and tried to clear the cold feeling running through his blood at the moment.

What caught him off guard, was the standing of little Kagome. While everyone mourned their Lady's loss, she seemed to step up a bit. She walked toward the tent where the birthing had taken place. Sesshomaru followed; he wasn't allowed in, being a male, but surely he wouldn't let her create mischief while the adults were distracted. What she did caught him off guard.

She walked over to the hand maids of the late Lady, all of which were wailing, and crying. Kagome, sniffling, walked over to one of them, and picked up a buddle of blankets. Only when he cleared his senses did he realize that the buddle was also yelling. That was his brother; his _half_-brother; the hanyou. She walked into a secluded corner, and rocked the bundle slowly, bouncing back and forth. She began humming, which caught his attention. It was a song he had never heard before.

She sat in the corner, humming to the wailing baby. It fidgeted, it moaned, it opened its mouth wide, and proclaimed its wide, healthy lungs. It was annoying Sesshomaru more then _anything_. He walked over to the bundle, and sniffed at his half-brother, taking in a scent that he would have to remember for a long time; they were pack. He smelt of the earth after the rain. The baby's wail continued, irking Sesshomaru more then the girl holding the baby ever had.

He let out a low, firm growl. The baby opened his eyes, shining his beautiful amber eyes. Not quiet the same shade of gold as his father and half-brother, but a defining testament to his heritage. He looked at Sesshomaru with a wide gaze, and whined a little, like a puppy does. Approval reigned over his internal thoughts. The pup had recognized him as the omega, his brother, his _superior_. After the little one had recognized his familiar, he seemed contented for the time being, until he realized that he wanted his alpha; his sire.

Kagome stared at the tough of silver hair, and, still a little droopy, a pair of dog ears rested on his head. He stared at her, and she at him. They continued like this, until the little one shot out his hand and grasped onto Kagome's furs.

"He has a strong grip," she said, smiling at the cooing baby. The infant then began to what can only be described as purring sounds. Sesshomaru seemed to perk at this, then shook his head, and growled firmly at the pup. The pup made no mind to his omega, and leaned his head against her, purring louder.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked cautiously, because she could tell that the pup had _already_ got onto Sesshomaru's nerves. He let out an almost unnoticeably sigh, then looked at her.

"He thinks you are a pack sister," he said. "It really isn't his fault, I suppose, being young, but he obviously mixed up the canine smells. He thinks your wolf to be the same as a dog, thus assuming that since he has met you so early, natural instinct instigates you are his pack sister." Kagome gaped.

"Since when can you talk too much?" she said, looking at him like he was doing the cha-cha. Sesshomaru felt like yelling; she was so infuriating. Instead, he cleared his throat.

"You truly are idiotic."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Pappa…" Kagome said, lifting her head from her bed. Kouga and she shared the same bed, and even though he was already asleep, she had yet to been able to do the same. Her 7 year old mind was in full throttle. Jiro looked her way, signaling she had his attention. "Is Lord InuTaisho going to be ok?" She had seen his soulless eyes; they haunted her every thought.

"I don't know sweetie, he lost so much," Jiro stated, looking pained.

"But he has Sesshomaru and little InuYasha," Kagome reasoned. InuTaisho had named the little one InuYasha, before taking Izayoi's body off to burial. It was demon tradition that mates bury the remains of their other half.

"He does, but Sesshomaru's mother and InuYasha's mother have both passed; he is in much pain," Jiro said. Kagome looked at her hands, and quietly cried. She loved Lord InuTaisho; he was kind, gentle, and always happy. Now, he was just a hollow shell, it seemed.

"Will he get better?"

"…"

"I see…" Kagome lay back down, and huddled into Kouga's sleeping form. He subconsciously laid an arm over her side. She wanted to ask about her parents, if they had died, but thought better of it. She only asked about her human parents once, and realized how taboo that was; like looking a gift horse in the mouth.

She fell into a sleepless rest.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

They had been in InuTaisho's camp for 3 months. It had seemed longer, or at least it should have. InuYasha grew _too_ fast, as Kagome stated once, leaving the elders to chuckle at her childish wisdom. But she was right.

Take Sesshomaru or Kouga, for example. They were roughly the same age as each other, give or take a decade. In human years, they looked to be at the age of 12. In reality, they were about 180 years old. Demon children, Jiro explained to Kagome, were more vicious as children. They could protect themselves, so their bodies find no need in rushing the growing process. Their inner beasts come out quickly, and are usually strong enough to hold their own against a full grow demon at times.

With children such as hanyou, like Inuyasha, they had the opposite effect. Because of their natural demonic instinct, the child must be strong enough to defend itself, if need be. Hanyou are not born with inner beasts; most never get them in adulthood. Because of their human half, they are weaker, and often hunted. So, their bodies naturally kick in to make them grow faster, so they be mentally much younger then they are physically.

Even though InuYasha was still only 3 months old, he seemed triple the age. He had even already begun to walk, and say simple words.

Which brought us to young Kagome's predicament; he was attached to her at the hip. When she would walk off when he was too young to walk, he would wail until she was brought back. Now, he just followed her where ever she went. The only time, and I mean _only_ time she would get peace was when Sesshomaru would growl at him at bed time. The little pup even insisted that he follow her when she had to relieve herself.

"I'm telling you, he's too young to be walking!" Kagome huffed, and to her chagrin, Jiro and the other men laughed haughtily at her dilemma. InuYasha looked up at her, his head tilted to the side. He didn't understand, but he was trying to. She looked down at her leg, where he was securely latched. When she made eye contact with him, his eyes sparkled.

"Maymay," he cooedka go (me) the last part repeated. She sighed, and stooped to pick him up. He was heavy, but she managed. "Maymay! Maymay ca'cur?"

"No no, InuYasha, no cracker, you just ate," she reasoned. InuYasha looked down, then over to a bucket of water. He pointed at it, looking at her.

"Ca' cur, ca'cur," he said. She sat him down and got a cup of water for him. Before handing it to him, she showed him.

"W_ahh_ter, come on, say wah ter InuYasha," she said. Inuyasha looked at her, then at the men, then back at her.

"Cahhhhhh' cur," he said.

"_No_, wahhhh ter."

"Cahhhhhh' cur," he was smiling. He couldn't even talk, and he was teasing her! She gave him the water and walked over to a rock and sat. He kept his eyes trained on her while he slowly emptied the cup.

Kagome looked bored until she caught sight of Sesshomaru lazing about. 'Why didn't _he_ watch over his own brother?!' she walked over to him, and looked at him.

"Your brother is driving me crazy," she said, looking desperate. He just seemed to get amused glint in his eye.

"Well, fortunately, or unfortunately for some," he let a pause for a spare glance her way, "My _half_- brother likes you more then I. I cannot control what a child's mind thinks; you know how… _insufferable_ he is when not in your direct care. Maybe next time you decide to take matters, which are none of your business, into your own hands, then you will remember the day you decided to pick _that_ up." She looked where he was looking and saw InuYasha, standing pigeon toed, sucking his thumb.

"You finish your water, InuYasha?" she said. Inuyasha smiled.

"Cahhhhh' cur," he mumbled from behind his thumb. He looked at his brother and waddled back and forth to be in-between them. "Sessuuu." Sesshomaru winced; children had such ways of slaughtering perfectly good names. Sesshomaru turned heel, then spoke over his shoulder.

"Have fun," he said, trotting off. When he thought he had gotten rid of the two, he heard two sets of feet shuffling in the fallen leaves. He turned to see Kagome 3 feet behind and smiling. InuYasha was taking up the tail, a good 7 feet behind Kagome. "What do you think you are doing?"

"We're playing Mama Bird!"

"…"

"Guess who's the Mama?!"

"…_Meh_."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**You know, at first I was afraid at the beginning of this story that with the Sesshomaru OOCness, I would get a LOT of flames… Not one! I haven't received one flame!! **_

_**::glows with pride:: this does not open up the gates of flamedom however.**_

_**Please, more reviews are encouraging…and not many people review…. Sigh..**_

_**Reviews:47**_

_**Flames: 0!!! (w00t :does jig:)**_

_**Reviews needed: 60**_


	5. Her Beginning

_**Ok, so I realize that A LOT of you want to get to the romance and fluff and stuff, but bear with me. I'm trying to lay down plot, and as you will be able to tell later, all the interaction between them when they're young has an effect on how different they are in the future.**_

_**So, In a couple chappies, ill get to the budding romance, though nothing will take off in the beginning; trust me, with ol' Sesshy, nothing is gonna be simple.**_

_**Another point: Mama bird is not a real game; I made it up with my niece, it's more along the lines of I would baby sit her when she was a toddler, and instead of watching her and following her, I had her follow me. A cheat, yes I know, but I could do my thing, and she found it very entertaining.**_

_**I love children, so simple minded XD.**_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter 5

What a damned, tiring day. Sesshomaru lay on his pallet of furs, messages his throbbing temples, and then, covered his head with his pillow. 'I wonder if smothering myself to be an option…' He tossed his pillow against the cavern wall, watching as it landed with a plop. The damn brat was finally asleep; his victory would not be short lived.

Lord Jiro, along with Prince Kouga and 'Princess' Kagome, had left earlier today. Lord Jiro had been putting off his return to his lands for the past _year_. And, by the Heavens, that had been entirely too long. Sesshomaru had almost gone on a rampage; his was a solitary youkai, could the pups not see it?!

He had been followed by Kagome constantly; when she was bored, she often tried to _braid __**flowers**_ into his hair; HIM! He sighed in the after thought; she had succeeded once, if he was truthful to him self. He had let his guard down, with her not pestering him as much. When they were out to play one day in the fields, (more like he watched Kagome and Inuyasha play while exchanging glares and, on Kouga's part, rude gestures), he had fallen asleep. Maybe it was those insufferable _brats_ that had worn him down, but the fact was that he had been tired, and closed his eyes for less then an hour.

He had woken up to the strong _stench_ of wild daisies.

Oh. And the _brat_. He didn't refer to the whelp by his rightful title anymore; oh no, he had _much_ too much distain for one seemingly to innocent. On this day of Kagome's departure, it seemed that even the strongest youkai of his father's court would bow to the turds _indecent_ wailing. He feared that even his dreams would be plagued by the day's happenings.

'Where's my Kagome?!'

'Why did she leave?!'

'I want my sister!'

Of which all of those were high pitched, and repeated. The beginning of the day was far worse, for his mantras were accompanied with kicking and punching, and tears; heavens, if he never smelt tears again, it would be too soon.

He had honestly been _this_ close to punting the runt.

He had cursed his father's youkai blood many times that day for all the energy it gave his sibling. Thinking of which, his father had been no help. When confronted about his youngest, he just looked at Sesshomaru with a wry smile, casually saying, 'Now you know how I felt when _you_ were young.'

He scoffed out loud. He turned his mind towards his father. Though no one spoke of it, for fear of the inevitable, one thing had become painfully obvious to everyone; His father, the great InuTaisho, had no more will to live. His father was a great man, but he had had two true mates, both of which he gave his never ending devotion to, and both had died. Sesshomaru knew, deep down, that his father didn't want to be here longer, that he wanted to escape; to go to his women.

"That's why it is foolish to never have a true mate," he said out loud. He didn't say it to anyone, but himself; just to make sure his resolve was that well planned.

Now, however, he wouldn't dwell on such things; even though he was not too young to look to the future, he was not too old to be thinking of mates.

And speaking of the future, he had been trusted with some very surprising news; the news, which ultimately, led to the day's earlier departure. His Father and Lord Jiro were sitting around a camp fire, not but a week ago, when Kouga and his self walked up to sit with their fathers. Kagome and Inuyasha had already been put down to sleep for the night.

'Jiro, are you sure you can trust the woman not to spoil her mind?' Father said in a serious, hushed tone.

'Even if her trust cannot be full proofed, we have no choice in action,' Jiro stressed. 'You know as well as I that young ones with blossoming holy energy cannot be ignored. If not harnessed, she could hurt, or even _kill_ one of her pack accidentally; you know that would break her.'

'He's right, Lord InuTaisho,' Kouga spoke up, 'Her powers are coming to more and more, if she is not started her training within a year, I'm afraid that she may not be able to control it well in the future.'

At that point it had struck him; they were referring to Kagome. He hadn't realized that this situation was as serious as the wolves had claimed. Sure, it was obvious that she had some holy powers, but with what they were insinuating, she had a _much _larger power reserve then he had duly noted.

'I understand Jiro,' InuTaisho had finally said, breaking the silence, 'It's just that she is so innocent and simple, I'm afraid of what this master miko might feed her while she is away. And by what you are insinuating, if she has as much potential as to accidentally kill a full blooded royal youkai, then this training could take…up to 10 years to complete.'

Ten years, that wasn't such a big deal for him, but for a human, that was a fraction of their life span. Now coming back from his recollection, he pondering this revelation; the fact that he may not be seeing her in 10 years. For some reason, unknown to him, he didn't feel the joy that he thought he would feel. Instead, he felt empty, if a bit numb. Sure, it would be heaven to get away from the human-wolf brat, but, by the time she got back, she would be a different person.

She would be, in human standards, a woman. He would _not_ yet be fully grown! How revolting. He would look younger then her, though much older himself. He failed to see any novelty. Then another thought struck him; Inuyasha, by his development, would catch up with them rather quick. He already looked and acted, by human standards, to be the age of 3. In 10 years, he would look about 15 to 17 years of age.

Sesshomaru paled; his half-brother probably would have no recollection of the half-pint wench. This caused him to smirk. And when the time came for the 'grand' reunion, wouldn't he just sit back and revel in all the confusing glory.

**This is what he had thought at that time.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"But… but Pappa…" Kagome started. She was in a state of mild shock, tears brimmed her eyes. "I don't… hic I don't wanna go…" Jiro looked at the one that he considered pack with sad eyes. "I'll be good… I'll train on my own… I'll… I'll sleep in a different cave, just don't send me away." Shiron rubbed her nose against her little master, then growled at Jiro.

'Wolf do not abandon pack' Shiron growled out. 'She is pack cub; we take care of cubs. You send her away, and she will not be pack.' Jiro stiffened; he knew these facts, but for one of their basic pact members to find the need to reprimand _him_…he felt bad enough as it was.

'No matter what we do, she is human,' Jiro growled in reply. 'Because you are not youkai, you cannot be hurt by her soon to be out-of-control powers. Most of our pack, however, is very much youkai.'

'But to send away, it is dishonor to young cub,' Shiron growled. 'Must you send her from pack…' Jiro thought; he didn't want to send her from her only family, but she cannot leave with any pack, they could get hurt.

"Wait," Jiro said, making Kagome look at him. "What if I sent Shiron with you; it may not be the same as pack, but it would bring some comfort and remind you of home." Kagome looked away; it seemed like this was all out of her hands, the way things were dealt with. Kouga looked at the interaction between his closest pack members.

"Kagome," Kouga said, pulling her attention. "No matter what, no matter when, you will always be my sister." Kagome looked at him, then down. "Kagome, you may not be a blood wolf, but you have the heart of a wolf. You remember that, Kagome. Just because you're leaving for a while, doesn't mean you will forget us, or that we will forget you."

"I know, Kouga, but… sob ill miss everyone _so_ much," Kagome said. "And what if the pack will look down at me becoming a miko? It's a possibility…"

"No, it's not," Kouga said. "Father is alpha, you are his daughter. Though some may hold off opinions, but you are still this tribe's princess. You cannot forget that, you understand? You are important to this pack, and when you become a miko, you will be even more important. You will be a strong, brave young woman, and you will help our pack; you're spot in our pact will be one of respect."

"This is true, Kagome," Jiro said. "Though miko and youkai do not instinctually get along, you were wolf long before miko, right?"

"Yes, of course Poppa," Kagome said.

"And don't think for a second that neither your brother nor I will miss you," Jiro said. "It pains me to have to send you away." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I wont be able to see you grow up."

"I won't be able to see you either Kagome," Kouga said. "Who am I suppose to wrestle with?" Kagome and Kouga giggled. Jiro smiled; he was glad his son was able to help.

"When do I leave Pappa?"

"You will leave in a month's time," Jiro said. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you will come home, right?" Kogame nodded her head. "Shiron will be will you, and if you ever wished to contact us, you can send her, ok?"

"Ok," Kagome said. "I will be strong for the pack."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**I know it's a bit short, but I felt that this was a good place to leave off, and, a good cliff hanger.**_

_**Thanxs for all the reviews! You all are really sweet, and encouraging me, since this is my first fanfiction.**_

_**Flames: 0**_

_**Reviews:73**_

_**Reviews needed: 90**_


	6. A new mother perhaps?

_**HEYYYYY ALL!!! Sorry its taken so long! Ive gotten addicted to a new game, Final Fantasy online!!!! OMG!!!!! Its soo ing addicting!!! Anyways….**_

_**If you have any questions, feel free to ask!!!**_

_**Oh, and by the way!**_

_**I decided imam do a Doujinchi of my story!! Yaaaaaay!! (ive been working on it…)**_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxxxxXxXXxxxxxxxxxxXxxX**

**Wolf Daughter **

**Chapter 6**

"This, Kagome, is the Miko Midoriko," Jiro said, pushing Kagome towards the lady. Kagome looked at her shyly, trying to fight off the urge to hide behind her father. "She's the woman that will be training you." Midoriko made a little bow.

"Hello Kagome," she said, crouching down to Kagome's height. "Would you mind if I gauged how much energy you have?" Kagome retreated as the woman's hands came up to her shoulders. "There's no need to fear; if I am to be your master, you must come to trust me first, right?"

"Yes, I suppose," Kagome said slowly. The elder miko put her hands on Kagome's shoulders. Inside, the little girl felt familiar warmth radiate into power.

"You may weant to get back Lord Jiro," Midoriko said calmly. Just as Jiro did as he was asked, he could feel the electric, tickling sensation of the little girl's miko powers. "I see…" Midoriko watched the girl fall limply in her arms as the power receded back into her tiny form. Jiro, at once, sprang to his child's side. "There is no need for panic, she is just sleeping."

"Ah, I see," he said calmly. He looked up at Midoriko, who looked puzzled. "What is it that troubles you, miko?"

"All I have to say is, you are very lucky…" Midoriko croutched down to retreave her satchel, and removed a small beaded bracelet. She chanted, and then put it on Kagome's wrist, wrapping it twice for her tiny frame. "She has more power then even I have, Lord Jiro." She said, looking dead on into Jiro's eyes. "You are lucky, no _blessed_, that your entire clan was not accidentally purified." Jiro's eyes flew open wide, and then looked at the tiny girl in his arms. The miko's words made him want to drop the child and run. Instead, he held her closer.

"I see…" was all he could say.

"I put the charm on her as a precaution," Midoriko said. "I'm assuming she will want to get her things together and to say goodbye. This bracelet is retaining her powers right now, so your pack is safe." She paused, visibly gauging her words. "She may be gone longer then 10 years… possibly 15 years…"

"What? Does she really hold that much power?" Jiro stated, feeling a little number.

"Yes," Midoriko said. "I understand she is pack, and do not be offended if I'm stepping out of my place…" she paused to wait for Jiro's nod to continue. "Perhaps, it would be best if she were to stay with her true kind."

"_What..?!"_ Jiro said low, trying to restrain himself.

"I mean no offense, but you must realize something…" Midoriko said bowing her head to show respect. "There are different types of miko; and the type Kagome is, their powers are activated mostly by emotions. Their _true_ powers cannot be harness unless they are under extreme emotional duress. Even with the most skilled training, she would not have control over these powers."

Jiro sat back, less offended, but still feeling worse then before. As pack leader, he had to choose; abandoning his pup, part of his pack, or possibly condemning all of his pack.

"She will come back; she maybe older and a different person when she does, but she will come back. I've already discussed with the elders what it would mean to have a miko in out midst, but they all came to the same conclusion as me; she is pack and wolves never abandon out kind, not without rightful cause."

Midoriko sighed, "Are you sure of this?" When she got a curt nod as her answer, she smiled. "Good, just what I wanted to hear!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

She stood next to Midoriko and Shiron; her belongings were packed and all was arranged. She stood in front of her large family, lead by her father and brother. She told herself she wasn't going to cry, but she felt them coming on their ways. Her father and brother walked to her, her father kneeling to eye level. He wiped her eyes and smiled at her. Without a word, he nuzzled her on the top of her head, a signing of affection and loyalty.

"Pappa…" she grabbed him by the waist and held him tight.

"This is not goodbye little one," Jiro said. "We will see you again. Make us proud, ok?"

Kagome nodded and turned to Kouga, but not before she was tackled from the side.

"Kagome!!! Sister Kagome!!!!", came a voice that she had missed the last couple of weeks.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hugged him tight, smiling a little. She looked to the direction to where he came from, and there stood Lord InuTaisho and Sesshomaru.

"Be well on your journey, little one," InuTaisho's strong voice said. "We will meet again, this I know." He smiled warmly at the little girl who gave him a toothy grin. Sesshomaru stepped forward, gaining everyone's attention. He looked a little flustered, even though he tried to hide it. He looked at Kagome, his eyes piercing, then closed them and gave a curt bow. "Until next time…miko."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The journey to Midoriko's village was long, a good week long trip. They walked along a river, and of hills and mountains. Kagome still wore her wolf tribe garb; Midoriko told her she would wear the miko clothes once they got to her new home. Kagome felt numb the first few days; she would cry at night in her sleep. Shiron curled her large body around the little child, trying to give her some comfort.

To Kagome's surprise, Midoriko, or Master Midoriko, was a gentle, sweet woman. She also learned what a quick, tough and rough temper she had. There were a few travelers they passed that helped Kagome learn these things. The woman out of the group was pregnant; not to apparently so, but far enough along were it was getting noticeable. Midoriko had been brewing up a concoction for the woman's nausea when Kagome and Shiron came back into their roadside came.

"Ah, Kagome, you've come back with the water! Wonderful, can you please give some to this young woman here?"

"Yes Master Midoriko," Kagome said, walking to the woman. The woman, however, gave a startled cry.

"My Lady Miko, why do you keep the company of a _horrid_ wolf whelp?!" the woman's husband demanded. Kagome ran for Shiron, who was sitting by Midoriko, and hid herself.

"She's harmless; she's my ward and will do you no harm," Midoriko said, her voice a little dark.

"Why is a monster a ward of mi'lady? If you need help to get rid of her, I assure you I can help," the man said, locking eyes with Kagome, who shivered.

"Enough!!!" Midoriko yelled. She gave the medicine to the woman, then walked to Kagome, scooping her up. For a frail looking woman, she was strong. Shiron glared at the offending couple. "I helped you, and fulfilled my duty. You will now leave for threatening my ward, Princess of the Wolf Clan." The couple paled, and left quietly. Midoriko looked at the shaken girl. "_Never_ let others offend you, and always be proud of your family." Kagome smiled at the woman, and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck; she realized that this woman might grow on her.

**xXxXxXxXXxXxXx**

**Short, I know, but ill be updateing again soon, sooner then you realize!!**

**Next chapter: A rough training begins as little Kagome trains hard and readjusts to being around humans (some comical stuff there, you can only figure!) And little 7 year old Kagome grows up a little more! (no sesshy yet, he's not in the next chapter, but the one after, when he catches a fleating glance of a 14 year old Kagome!!! )**

**REVIEWS FEED!!!! NOM NOM NOM!**


	7. A 15 Year Old

_**Woooowoooowooooo, here comes a taste of what you guys have been begging for!**_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxxxxxxXXXXxxX**

**Wolf Daughter **

**Chapter 7**

"AGAIN Kagome!" Midoriko yelled, hitting the ground with a wooden rod, making a whipping sound. A young woman crouched low to the ground, her raven locks hiding her face. Her arms were behind her in a bird of prey like position, her body hovering a mere foot about the ground. Her left leg steadied her while her right leg was splayed out as she leaned lightly towards it. Her sword was raised towards the heavens as she held it behind her back.

"NOW!" Right as the words passed her lips, the woman sprung to her right, spinning, she brought her sword to her body and her it flung, her sword crested in an arch about her, and she landed into her previous position, panting lightly. The soft clapping brought her to stand. Midoriko smiled at her young pupil. "Well done young one, I think it's about time for lunch, ok?" The girls blue eyes lit up like a dawn on a clear summer day.

"Yes Master!" she said, skipping her way to her master's hut. She had spent 6 summers away from her clan, and, although she missed them terribly, she grew fond of the woman she sat across the table from. They shared the same clothes, though instead of red hakamas, Kagome sported a dull blue. It posted what kind of miko she was. Her master was a passive and healer miko. And even though Kagome was a healer too, she was in blue to show her fighter status. Midoriko was, at one point, a fighter as well, but gave it up after she had almost died after a battle one time.

Shiron padded to her master, and nuzzled the girl's leg. Kagome smiled, she knew her companion well. When her master wasn't looking, she took a piece of meat off her plate and passed it to the wolf to her side. Shiron ate it happily, but discretely. Though Midoriko had no offense against the wolf, and even often enjoyed her comfort, she explained to Kagome that the wolf could catch her own prey.

Kagome knew this well, but, what the hell; Shiron liked the herbal enhanced taste of the humans. When she first came to the village, she had been at a loss when Shiron was gone, so she did those things for her, even now still. She grew up with the other village kids, though she did learn quickly not to rough house with them. They couldn't take a beating like Kouga. That's perhaps why she didn't get involved with the female humans. Sure, they were the closest creatures to her in the world, but she loved the rough exterior of the boys.

Now, as she thought of these things while she ate her curry, she realized what a mistake that had been. As she grew older, and in human terms, she became of marrying age, they began to stop looking at her as a childhood friend, and more as a perspective bride. They had made many advances on her, but she had none of it. She had talked to Midoriko about her troubles when they came about not just 6 months ago. She remembered the conversation well.

'They know you well dear, and they see you as a good woman,' Midoriko had said, stitching up some clothes Kagome had torn in practice. Just because they were warriors didn't mean that they didn't learn the basic skills of women.

'So they only want me cause they think I would give in easily?' Kagome said visibly pouting.

'You're quiet fetching Kagome…'

'So they _lust_ after me?! I'd much rather have a demon mate!' Kagome straightened, but Midoriko rolled her eyes.

'Are you promised to anyone Kagome?' When she saw her ward crouch a little, she smirked. 'You have been gone along time; I would not be surprised if many demons wanted you.' Kagome stopped her stitching, looking at her master. 'Then again, you are now miko… and the young ones you knew of might be mated already.'

'Even brother Kouga and Lord Sesshomaru and even little lord Inuyasha?!'

'Haha I'm sure that you have been informed if your brother mated, and we would all know if the heir were to be mated, though he is most likely to be betrothed by now, as is most likely with you pack brother. As for Inuyasha, he not quiet old enough to mate, and even if he was, his hanyou blood would hinder that.'

'What?! Poor Inuyasha… he deserves love too…' Midoriko chuckled.

'Are you going to mate him?'

'EW!!!' Midoriko outright laughed at Kagomes paled face. 'He's like a little brother! I _held_ him when he wasn't even an hour old!'

'But when you return, he will be of mating age and at the same visible age as you love.' Kagome pondered this, but no way she saw it did she think it possible. She just shook her head and continued her work. What came next threw the most.

'But what of Lord Sesshomaru?' Kagome stared at her master with disbelief. 'What, you were quiet taken with him when you were younger; you would talk of your 'adventures' with him all the time.'

'Pshhh, if anything, it was fascination of his power and what I didn't know. _Besides_, he's the next lord, he needs a powerful mate.' Midoriko then paused.

'So, you would never consider a human mate?' Kagome looked at her hands.

'I wouldn't say never, but… I would prefer my kind.'

Kagome realized she was staring at her empty plate, and picked hers up along with her Masters and took them to the river to wash. She stared at the rivers currant and leaned against the lazing Shiron. She giggled at her companion. Shiron snapped at some passing bees, snorting when one stung her nose. As she was about to play with Shiron, she felt a strong aura coming from the North West, coming at the village at a threatening speed. Before she could consult Shiron, she ran to her Master's hut where the woman stood looking to the North West. Kagome ran to her sword, swung it swiftly to unsheathe it and ran to the edge of the village to head off the oncoming demon. She planted her feet and flared her spirit.

"Halt demon! This village is under the protection of the miko Midoriko and the princess of the western wolf clan!" the demon was coming still, and was slowing to come to her. Shiron was yelping, not barking, which warned Kagome of the strange visitor. When the demon was edging the woods, just out of sight did she recognize the aura. She dropped her sword as a young tanned man stepped into the clearing just 40 feet in front of her. His black wild hair was swept back in his traditional ponytail.

"Wow, Kagome, and here I thought if I came, you would hug your long lost brother," came his soft yet stern voice. She recognized it behind the veil of puberty. Tears fogged her vision.

"Brother Kouga!" she yelled in joy as she ran to him. He ran up to her and lifted her above his head swinging her, then hugged her like she would disappear. His first thoughts on her so confusing, and as he held her close, looking over her head, he replayed what had happened. He sensed her miko energy and thought it to be Midoriko's, seeing as the other miko power was weaker. To his surprise, the air brought the smell of Kagome. She stood a ways from him when he saw her first, but the initial surprise he will never forget. Her sent had deepened and she was tall and slender, but not as slender as he could tell that when she became of age, she would have a figure demonesses would be jealous of and demons would lust after.

This made him hold Kagome close, not believing that a demon hadn't tried to take her yet. When she stepped back from her embrace, Shikon made her presence known as she pounced her master, wagging her tail and whining like a pup.

"God Kouga, look at you!" He looked 17, at this time in his life, and he knew by the time she was 20, he would look the same, but he still held a couple of years worth of looks over her head. "What has brought you here Kouga?! I thought I wouldn't see pack for another 4 years at least!" at this Kouga sobered, and then Kagome did as well.

"You will be seeing more pack soon, but not under the circumstances you wished," he said, looking at Shiron, who was feeling home with her two masters.

"What? What happened?! Father..!"

"No, no, not _our_ father, Kagome," he said. And when recognition hit her eyes, he lowered his head.

"No… you don't mean…"

"InuTaisho, our lord, is on his death bed," Kouga said, whining just the slightest.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sesshomaru was in a daze. He didn't know what to feel. Behind his stoic mask, he felt so many things. He felt confusion, annoyance, loneliness, solitude, pressure, numbness, but most of all, pain. His sire had been on his death bed for the past few days. The lords had got the summons day one, and they would be showing soon to wait with him. It was their last respects as loyal lords, and as a sign of good favor to their new lord; namely, him. He had to bit back when his father passed away to take the reigns of control in, and he knew that it wasn't going to be easy; none of it was going to be.

His father's worries would become his own. He was just luck to not be of mating age yet, because his main worry of the future was his… betrothed. She was perhaps the most irritating female he had met, far worse then that annoying wolf she-cub, Kagome. At least the cub had acted her age; his betrothed acted a pup's age. He mentally sighed; but this was nothing compared to realizing his father's death meant to him; he would no longer be able to have the one person to confide in like his father. He was going to miss his sire; he was the closest person to him in the world. It felt like his entire world was being torn away, that's why he felt numb.

He stood from his father's side. He knew his father no longer was there, he could see it in his eyes. His father's soul was gone long before this week; it just took these past years to catch up to him. He was being summoned by one of his vassals. Lords, ladies and their young, the future rulers, were arriving. He came to the front gate to welcome his newly acquired subjects. And he was ignoring them. Not even completely ruler just yet, and then began their pathetic ass kissing. He walked past the group of 15 demons to welcome a familiar aura.

Jiro walked in and set eyes on the pup. His eyes told all, but Jiro said no words, just put his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, a sure sign that he understood his pain. Sesshomaru took the gesture gladly, but with no one the wiser. Then he realized something.

"Where is prince Kouga?" he asked. Jiro smiled warmly, he was excited.

"I sent him off to get the other pup," Jiro said. Sesshomaru was at a loss for but a second, then he remembered, showing his recognition. "Haha, yes, she was off in the fields by herself for a while, and he went to gather her." At that moment, her aura was inflicting his senses. The Lords and Ladies turn to the gate to get ready. They felt the huge aura of miko energy, making their hackles rise. Sesshomaru, now one in a position of humbling them, growled deep his demand for silence. They hushed, and watched as Kouga walked over a distant hill, holding the hand of his pack sister, who trailed behind him.

A rounded gold and white gaze fell upon her; the first time he saw her since she left those years ago. No, Sesshomaru realized, she was no long a pup, still young, but not a pup. She was clad in a new set of wolf armor, white in color, much like Jiro's and Kouga's. Her hair paled her skin drastically. She still smelled of wolf demon, but with one feel, it was known she was human. Her power was greater then her masters, he realized.

"One shouldn't gawk like that my Lord," at this Sesshomaru's control reigned in. Jiro laughed at the sight, his youngest seemed to be able to do that to his young Lord. "She sure has grown up…"

"Indeed," he answered bored. He watched as the came over towards them, Kagome looking around, taking in the den she hadn't seen in years.

"Wow, I missed the smell of these trees…" she said. Sesshomaru heard the snide remarks coming from the Lords behind him. Jiro's hackles rose at the insults thrown at his pup.

"Did I make a mistake inviting Lord Jiro and his young?" Sesshomaru asked the lords. They looked at each other, never really hearing Sesshomaru ask their opinion before. Just as one was about to answer, Sesshomaru growled. "No, I think I didn't. I may be young, but I will not tolerate _anyone_ questioning my authority. I have known the young She-wolf since her youth, so it is _I_ who will be making judgment calls. Anyone want to voice _otherwise_?"

The Lords were a bit upset, but held their tongues in front of their young Lord's wrath. When he was satisfied that the whispering was done, he turned to face his more respectable guests. When he turned, however, he was faced with a blushing and… wonderful smelling Kagome.

'No… she is more of a sister figure then anything, and, no matter what, she is basically human.'

"Thanks Lord Sesshomaru," she said. She didn't make eye contact, and he smelt a light fear on her. For some reason, it pissed him off.

"Hn," he said, and marched off. Kagome looked up surprised; what did she do wrong this time? She looked to her father, who took her hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Don't worry little one, he is just under a huge amount of pressure right now."

Kouga, however, never really liking Sesshomaru, huffed lightly.

"Doesn't mean he can take it out on a young woman…" Kouga turned to his father. "_Especially_ a young woman!" Jiro just gave a half hearted smile.

"It's ok, what would you be like if I was on my death bed?" Kagome squeezed jiro's hand, which made him smile. He bent over and nuzzled the top of her head, and she giggled. They then turned and walked past the group of other lords, not once acknowledging them. As they walked by, Kouga had to say something.

"Fools," which got a couple of the lords growling. Kouga just smiled; glad he got a rise out of them. As Kagome walked into the den where Sesshomaru marched, she didn't realize a pair of dark purple watched her.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

HaCHACHA!!! Hehehe, and here starts the counter balance. She's not even a woman yet (in Sessho's eyes) And he's already digging on her "scent". Hehehe, scent is the most important thing to dogs anyways, . . Sessho has a fiancé!!!! Wahahahaha ::ducks:: ooo imam have fun with this, already thought of some good cat... er… dog… fights """


	8. I see

Wow

Wow…. Soooo…… sorry for the long delay….

Honestly, I was thinking of terminating this story (and actually still am) just cuz… I have good ideas, but the future er… meat, for lack of a better work, of the story is on the fritz, and with school and work… its difficult to write this, so please hang in there "

To rian-chan: I would be honored to be your beta! XD

Ok, so, on with the show!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Wolf Daughter

Chapter 8

A stern female voice sounded.

"Now daughter, it is unbecoming as the Lord of the Lands betrothed, to be jealous; more so, of a _human_…" The dark purple looked into the eyes of her mother; the most beautiful woman she knew. She had inherited her mother's looks and charm. With her orangeish-red hair, and dark purple eyes, she knew she was a sight to behold, and outranked the human cub in both class and looks. But as she turned her vision from her mother to the other… girl, she couldn't help to be possessive of her Lord Sesshomaru.

Was her mother blind? Did she not see the same thing she had seen?

Sesshomaru, the same great demon, known for stoicism, which seemed indifferent in his announced betrothal to her, who didn't flinch when he was given news of his fathers failing heath, had, in fact, lost all sense of himself at once glace to that _plain, filthy _human!

Perhaps the Lord Sesshomaru had not expected her arrival…. No, he would have known, he makes himself well informed… Then perhaps it was that the girl was supposed to be dead? No, it was not that kind of surprise…

She bit at her thumb nail; she would bide her time; her mother was right, the human posed no threat. She, Yumia, was the betrothed, not the girl.

At that conclusion, she straightened her stance, and walked through the crowd, her head held high. Her family, after all, was one of the last great noble dog families.

She shifted her eyes towards the girl, just as said girl; apparently saw something both surprising and wonderful.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome felt an aura that she recognized, but had shifted so much that she almost didn't recognize it. She turned her head towards its direction. What she saw made her smile; a frown, on tan skin, on a white-hair covered head, with little white dog's ears swiveling back and forth. She saw Inuyasha for the first time in 6 years; he was only 7 years old… yet she could tell; he was already bigger then her!

"Inu... Yasha…"

White ears turned towards the summons, and he lifted his eyes to meet with her. A pause, slow at first, then recognition lit his face. His frown upturned into an awkward, unpracticed smile.

"Kagome!"

He bolted at her, and got to her in no time, latching himself to her in the most endearing way. He looked like he wasn't sure whether to laugh, dance, or cry. Kagome took pity on him, and walked outside where it was more deserted.

"Gods, Inuyasha, look at you! Your taller then me!" He smirked at that.

"Hehe, that's 'cause you've always been short, 'gome."

They smiled at each other a little bit, and then his eyes belayed his exhaustion, and she sat them down on the grass. He looked at her, knowing she understood, and awkwardly grabbed her pinky finger, like he did when he was younger. Kagome looked at her hand, smiling at him.

"You only do that when your hurt," she said, a sympathetic smile on her face. He cast his gaze away, to some trees off in the distance.

"What do you think? My only lifeline is going to leave me…" Kagome was hurt that he didn't rely on her, but how could she blame him after her 6 year absence. "He was never really all there I guess, Sesshomaru said he was different when he was young. Did I make him that way…?"

"No, of course not!" Kagome grabbed his hands and pulled his attention to her face. "Inuyasha, besides family, who do you love most?" Inuyasha seemed startled at the turn of conversion. And after much grumbling, and Kagome's insistence, he sighed in compliance.

"Prob'ly you, 'gome…" Kagome smiled. "But, in a totally not weird way…"

"Heehee I know." She paused before she continued.

"Inuyasha, when you love someone, it's different, when you're in love with someone. Take your love for me; take that and triple it. That's sorta what being in love is like…"

Inuyasha looked at her quizzically, looking her over.

"How do you know? Have you been in love?"

"Wha-?" At this, she blushed down her neck. "N-no! I haven't! I've read on it in books that my master has in her town!" Inuyasha looked at her for a couple seconds more, and then inclined his head. She cleared her throat. "Anyways, my point is, imagine having that; that wonderful, enormous amount of love and passion, then, the next second, being stripped dry, only feeling intense sorrow and pain." Inuyasha seemed to pale visibly. "Your father went through that twice; once with your mother, and once with Sesshomaru's mother before that."

"Hm…" Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a second. "You won't leave like he is right?" Kagome's eyes widened. Sure she was the wolf princess, but by all terms, she was a human. She was saved by her father, though, from answering.

"Lord Inuyasha, Kagome, please come inside," he bellowed out to them. They rose up, Kagome leading with a grumpy Inuyasha on her tail. "We have to see Lord Inu Tasho now Kagome." Kagome tried to swallow past the lump in her throat and nodded.

They were lead up a deserted corridor, Kagome's eyes switching from the floor, to Kouga, to her father. Finally, they stopped at a shoji screen, and were let in. Kagome, in the huge room, saw the large white bed, and the man who use to be so jovial, and now he was laid out, looking like he had passed on already.

She followed her father closely, just beside Kouga. Just as she felt fear well up in her stomach and chest, Kouga grabbed her hand, and gently squeezed it.

Inu Tasho was in a state far worse then any she'd seen before. His skin was almost as pale as his hair, but more clammy and sickly looking, a look she had yet to associate with demons. He looked… old, and very tired. But he still was aware of his surroundings, because as the approached his beside, he opened his eyes, and gave their little group a tired smile.

"Old friend," he said in a raspy and unused voice. "And Kouga and the little one; you've grown into a beautiful young lady." Kagome smiled at him, trying not to cry.

"Hm, you look a little worse for wear," Jiro playfully jibed. Inu Tasho responded with a tired laugh.

"It's unwise to poke at a dieing dog." At this they silenced again. "No need to be so solemn, I'm old, and my time here is more then used up. I had a long happy life, and I will be going home soon."

"We'll miss you…" Kagome sputtered out, trying her best to hide her tears, "all of us will. You're a wonderful individual, and a great demon. I'll miss you…" She stopped talking for fear of her voice cracking.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He had walked into the room silently, not wanting to disturb the visiting going on at the moment. He heard the wolves' human cub simpering, the smell of tears and stress coming of her in nauseating waves. But when she spoke, he stopped in his tracks.

"We'll miss you…." Indeed, this whole land will feel its loss. "I'll miss you." That struck a chord; even as his own father lying dieing he had yet to express such sentiments. Though he was normally against such shows of affection publicly, he felt something in the air, that he didn't have time for such formalities. He approached the bed, standing next to the crying girl, and looked at his father; he heard his labored breathes, his dieing heart fluttering like an expiring butterfly in his chest.

No, this Sesshomaru was not a sentimental demon, but he was honest to his self, and he would do this last thing for his father.

"Yes, esteemed Father, this Sesshomaru…" but he stopped. He couldn't continue; he _never_ faltered. His father raised his head to look at him, an old smile on his face.

"I see…" He looked from Sesshomaru to Kagome, then back to Sesshomaru. "I see …"

And with that last word, the great Lord Inu Tasho was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

wooooooow, you know this story is turning out depressing…. Hahah

this will be the last person to die for a while, promise!!

The next person to die though, might shock you!

Hehe im so evil!!

Anyways! Bye!!


End file.
